The present invention relates to a golf club head comprising a head main body and a weight member, more particularly to a golf club head having a large moment of inertia.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,661 discloses a hollow golf club head comprising a cup-shaped face member, and a head main body joined thereto in order to provide a shallow and low center of gravity for the head. A tongue-shaped weight member extending in the toe-heel direction is fixed to a sole portion of the head main body. The weight member extends toward the front so as to be positioned in a cavity of the face member.